


Double The Trouble

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, double the trouble, kaymeron, married, twin girls, uncle johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Johnny helps babysit his twin nieces and things get a little crazy, taking the brothers back to some of their own childhood memories.





	Double The Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the quote request:
> 
> “We were never that bad at their age, were we?” For somewhere in the future where Kay and Cameron have twin girls and Cameron and Jonathan reminisce.

Cameron and Jonathan laid exhausted on the couch, dressed in floppy beach hats and feather boas.  They had been playing with Cam's twin, four year-old daughters all afternoon, finally crashing after having a tea party and watching _Alice In Wonderland_ , which thankfully lulled the girls to sleep.  The room around them was trashed with toys covering the floor, glitter slime smeared on the table, paint on the wall by the kid-sized arts and craft table, and a big grape juice stain on the beige carpet.  They had certainly had one heck of a day.

"My, god." Johnny called out tiredly.  "How do you do this _every_ day?"

"Coffee.  Lots and lots of coffee."  Cam answered.  "Those smiling faces help too.  I live to make my girls smile."

"Those aren't _girls_." Johnny amended, taking off his hat and tossing it aside.  "Those are _gremlins_ with an _insane_ amount of energy."

Cameron chuckled and quirked a brow, "Gremlins?  Really?"

"I have the broken phone to prove it." Jonathan retorted, pulling his smart phone from his pocket and gesturing to the shattered screen.

"Hey, that one's on you for not putting a case on it."  Cam told him teasingly.  "Besides, I told you they were in a throwing things phase."

" _No_ , you didn't." Johnny challenged.

"Well, I guess I just thought it was obvious by the constant throwing of things."  Cameron smirked.

Jonathan rolled his eyes then sighed, "Seriously, we were _never_ that bad at their age, were we?"

"Pretty sure we were _worse_."  Cam replied knowingly.  "Remember the Legos we left everywhere? and hotel rooms we destroyed on tour with dad?"

"Don't forget the toy car debacle." Johnny smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, I still have the scar to remind me." Cameron responded dryly.

"I was only trying to share my racecar with you."  Jonathan said innocently.

"You threw it at my _head_." Cam tossed back half amused, half irritated.  "I had to get _stitches_."

Jonathan shrugged, "You should have caught it better."

"I was facing away from you and watching cartoons.  I didn't know it was coming."  Cameron defended.

"Yeah, well, that was kind of the point." Johnny quipped.

Sharing a smile, they both laughed at the memory as the front door swung open across the room.

"Hey, guys."  Kay greeted as she entered her house with a shopping bag in one hand and her purse in the other. "Looking good."  She added with a wink.

Embarrassed, Jonathan immediately ripped the hot pink feather boa from his shoulders, while Cameron, completely unperturbed, flipped his purple one around his neck and said, "I _know_."  This wasn't the first time Kay had seen him in this get up and no doubt wouldn't be the last, so why should he be self-conscious about it now?

"Sorry about the mess." Johnny told her, trying to change the subject.

Scanning the room, Kay shrugged a shoulder and said, "Honestly, with the two of you in charge, I expected to come back to much worse."

The brothers shrugged and nodded as if to say 'fair enough' as Kay placed her bags on the cleaner side of the coffee table and moved to sit in-between them.  Giving her husband, Cameron, a quick kiss, she removed her sun hat from his head and placed it on her own as she queried, "Where are the girls?"

"Napping." Cam answered, wrapping a arm around her shoulders.

"Thank _god_." Jonathan echoed, to which Kay laughed.

"Yeah," Cameron went on.  "You'd think after going through the terrible twos things would get easier, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Grinning at her husband, Kay said, "If you think this phase is bad, just wait until they start _dating."_

"What?" Cam replied, going deadpan serious as he processed her words, leaving no traces of the smile that was there only a moment ago.

"Yeah," Johnny continued teasingly.  "First, they'll go after the rebellious bad boys.  Then, they'll be looking for a special someone that acts _just_... _like_... _their father_. It's a psychological fact."

Cameron said nothing as he looked to his wife who shrugged and nodded, "It's true."

"Oh, crap." Cam finally muttered.

" _Double_ crap." Jonathan corrected.  "Because you have not one but _two_ girls to worry about."

"Son of a..." Cameron mumbled some more as he rubbed his temple to relieve the stress headache that was threatening to form.

"Babe, relax." Kay grinned as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "We have plenty of time to worry about that.  Besides, I'm FBI, remember?  No bad boy is going to want to mess with that."

"She has a point." Johnny nodded in agreement.

"And the good boys?"  Cameron wondered aloud.  "They may be good, but they are _still_ boys."

"Yes, they are." Kay relented, knowing all too well what he meant.  "But if they are anything like _mine_ , then they will be sweet and kind and caring to a fault."

Looking quizzically at her, Cam questioned, "And how many of these boys have you dated exactly?"

"Just one."  She promised.  "That was all I needed."

Cameron smirked just as his wife kissed him sweetly on the lips.  He happily returned the favor, making his kiss last a bit longer.  His stress melted away with each embrace, knowing that he and Kay could handle anything as long as they had each other.

As the kissing dragged on and showed no sign of stopping, Jonathan made a grossed out face, stood, and said, "And that's my cue."  In somewhat of a haste to leave before things escalated any further, he tripped half way to the door over a plastic ball, knocking it into a block tower that he had made earlier with the girls.  As the tower crumbled down, there was a quiet pause, then Johnny heard the sweetest voice call out, "Daaaaaddy?!"

He loved his nieces, he really did.  Not to mention, he was responsible for waking them up, so he probably should stay and help.  However, they wanted daddy, and daddy he was _definitely_ not and tired he _definitely_ was.  So, before the girls could utter another word, Jonathan yelled, "Later!" and made a bee-line for the door.

Cam and Kay just laughed as they got up and made their way to the girls' room to check on their kids.  Kay walked happily, thinking about how lucky she was to have such an amazing family.  Cameron walked casually alongside her, thinking the same... _and_ silently wishing Johnny would have triplets someday.


End file.
